


Kisses and Rains

by pepiprince



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepiprince/pseuds/pepiprince
Summary: Jaebeom is reminded of a certain night whenever it rains. Jaebeom is missing Jinyoung while the latter is filming a drama.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Kisses and Rains

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a JJ fanfic. I am an avid consumer of JJ content, and this is my humble offering to the nation. Pardon me if there's any grammatical error, english is my second language. Enjoy the fluff!

It started with on screen teasing, hands softly brushing with each other, confusion if this kind of love is possible, and ended up with sweet commitment blooming and growing. Jaebeom and Jinyoung have been an item for a while now. Only the other members knew about their relationship. There was no need for a long family meeting. The boys accepted the news as if them being together is inevitable, maybe it is. Their shared love for reading and staying indoor were never a secret, home dates became their thing. JJnight as they fondly call it.

Jinyoung is filming his current drama, Jaebeom understands that there will be times when their schedules won’t permit another JJnight. He checked his phone if his Jinyoungie left a message. Jaebeom made a disgruntled noise which made nora perched up and looked at him weirdly. He extended his hand and petted his cat to calm it down while his other hand was playing with his phone, wondering if he should call Jinyoung or not. Jaebeom knew that Jinyoung would love to hear his voice but he doesn’t want the younger to feel guilty because of missing another date night.

The spring rain came a little late this year, he misses Jinyoung whenever it rains. He sighed heavily as he settled into his couch, it’s been a while since they have their JJnight. Jinyoung is either caught up in a schedule or he can't say no to a dinner invitation from the senior actors. Jaebeom decided to entertain himself by lurking on Instagram to see some funny stuff created by their Ahgases. If Jaebeom recalled it correctly, Bambam calls these kinds of edits as memes. However, it became counter intuitive because Jaebeom ended up liking some fan videos and pictures about JJProject and their moments together. He extended up his left hand slightly away from his face as he rested his head on the backrest of his couch, perusing an uploaded fan art of the two of them.

Jaebeom’s phone rang and his phone clumsily fell on his face. His heart started beating so hard because of the name id. Jaebeom heard the sweetest voice, "Hello hyung, I'm sorry if I can’t go there again tonight but we have to take advantage of the rain to shoot a certain scene." The elder tried to sound annoyed "Okay, Jinyoung-ssi, I understand." He heard a small panic on the other line “Hyungie, don't be mad, it's just because of work, you know I'll rather be cuddled up with you than be here, right?" How can he be annoyed, when Jinyoung knows exactly how to melt his heart. The older chuckled a little bit and answered "Yes baby, I understand, I'm just teasing you, take care of yourself, alright?"

Jinyoung left out a relieved breath "I will hyung, I'll go home after this okay, it's also your day off tomorrow, maybe we can have breakfast together if I can go home before dawn, okay?" The two of them don’t need to say it out loud, the comfortable silence after each call is the sweetest “I love you” as if their souls are connected.

Jaebeom decided to turn in early, he tried to doze off but sleep is elusive. When he feels anxious, Jaebeom tends to seek comfort from his fans. He opened up his voice only live. Jaebeom played some songs on his vinyl record player as he chatted with the fans. A fan asked if amongst the songs he's made, which ones would he want on a record (LP). He answered candidly that he still thinks it would be nice to have Verse 2 on the LP. He added that it would be meaningful. He smiled a little when he remembered that they confessed their feelings after being cooped up in the studio trying to come up with lyrics and melodies. After answering some more questions, Jaebeom bid goodbye to his fans.

That specific late night event played like a movie in his head. Jinyoung and Jaebeom decided to walk back to their dorm. Jaebeom thinks that the universe is against him, aside from the difficulty of dealing with the management, his heart is about to explode. He had been bottling his feelings for Jinyoung, the harder part of making a comeback as a unit is not because they don’t like each other. On the contrary, their chemistry is off the roof. He doesn’t know if it’s just his imagination (or desperation that the younger felt the same way) but Jinyoung’s lyrics for coming home is like a love letter, that after everything, Jinyoung is coming home, to JJProject, to him.

The rain suddenly fell, both of them didn't have an umbrella, and the telephone booth was the nearest shed. The cramped up space made both of them stay a little bit closer to each other. Jaebeom was trying to turn but because of his clumsiness he slipped and almost fell. He remembers how Jinyoung held him on his biceps and placed his one hand on the wall in order to steady the both of them. Jaebeom felt like there’s an orchestra playing on his chest, then Jinyoung said "Hyung your twin moles are really pretty, I'm sorry I'm losing myself a little, maybe I can calm my heart by doing this." Jinyoung connected their lips. Time stopped for Jaebeom, he gently bit the younger’s lower lip to check if it’s real, if Jinyoung is real, his heartbeat intensifies. All he can feel is how soft Jinyoung is against him, the younger gasped a little when Jaebeom entered his tongue in his mouth, as if Jaebeom was invading all the younger’s senses. Jinyoung started this, but he can’t believe the elder did not only reciprocate but also lead their heated exchange. Jinyoung’s legs are about to give in, luckily Jaebeom held him closer to his rough body. All they can remember that night is the sound of the rain against the glass walls and how Jinyoung felt against Jaebeom’s skin.

Jaebeom sighed a little, thinking about that night while it's raining makes him miss Jinyoung more. The next morning, he woke up with the younger sleeping beside him, he will never get tired of having this view every time he opens his eyes. Jaebeom touched Jinyoung’s nose a little and traced the younger’s features with his fingertips. He playfully drew small hearts on Jinyoung’s cheeks. It's a sunny morning but Jaebeom’s heartbeat is as loud as last night's thunder, he leans a little and gives Jinyoung a small peck on the lips. Jaebeom was so careful not to wake the younger as he planted small kisses on Jinyoung's lips. He really wanted to stay but he received an emergency call from the company, something about the title track of their group comeback. Jaebeom cooked breakfast and left a small note for Jinyoung.

It's Friday again, Jinyoung will be coming home today. It's his last shooting day for his drama. Jaebeom was browsing through his timeline when he saw multiple clips of Jinyoung’s kissing scene which to his disappointment is also in a freaking telephone booth. He really doesn't want to get mad, it is not Jinyoung’s fault that the writers wrote that scene. But, rain and telephone booth kisses are their thing, Jaebeom felt robbed. He was mad not because Jinyoung has a kissing scene, heck he himself had that kind of scene when he started as an actor. Jaebeom is irate because Jinyoung didn't even mention it.

The two made a promise to watch some movie that night, Jinyoung is already on his way. It may be childish but Jaebeom turned all the lights off and went to bed. He texted Jinyoung that he can just stay with his leading lady and kiss her in the telephone booth.

Jaebeom was fake sleeping, when he heard Jinyoung punch in the passcode, he covered himself with the thick comforter. The weather outside sympathizes with how Jaebeom is feeling, the heavy rain and rumbling thunder expresses his anger.

“Hyung”, “Jaebeomie”, "Baby" Jinyoung said as he climbed up their bed, the younger went into the comforter and hugged Jaebeom from behind. He can feel Jinyoung’s hand slipped inside his shirt and pulled him closer. Jinyoung smells like spring, his perfume has the scent of fresh wood and gives off the feeling of grass after a beautiful rain. Jaebeom can feel the younger’s warm breath against his neck. Jinyoung held Jaebeom’s broad shoulders and gently turned the older to face him.

"Baby, I love you…" Jaebeom knows, but sometimes hearing it from Jinyoung is a sweet reminder. Jaebeom tried to look at the younger’s eyes as Jinyoung muttered "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you because I know how important that memory is to us, I tried to persuade them up to the point of saying that it was not romantic."

Jaebeom faked his annoyance and said "You're saying that telephone booth rain kisses are not romantic!" The younger one was panicking "No, no, no... I meant it's not romantic if it's not you"

"Hyungie, that was my character who kissed her. The person who initiated the kiss before was the real me, every time I come home to you, that is the most real and rawest Jinyoung, I love you with all my heart"

“Hyung, If only I can run away with you and kiss you and hug you in front of everybody. I will let everyone know that I am yours, only if the world will let me."

The other members always tease Jaebeom that even before they started dating he already has a soft spot for his original maknae. "Oh, Jinyoung, my love, how can I stay mad with you? I love you with all my heart, Please don't break it."

The younger answered, "I won't, but hyung promise me you will also not break mine"

Jinyoung looked at his lips and Jaebeom took it as a go signal to connect their lips. Jaebeom held the younger’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Jaebeom can feel every bit of emotion as his right hand curled into Jinyoung’s. Jaebeom’s other hand went to Jinyoung’s neck as he deepened the kiss. He gently lay the younger down and carefully lowered his weight over his lover’s body. Their eyes caught each other as both of them came back for air. Jinyoung bravely pulled his hyung back down for another kiss. Jinyoung's kisses are as comforting as the sound of the rain tapping in their window still. Jaebeom’s touch is as strong as the thunder but warm as the rays of sun after the pouring rain. They needed each other like how plants need the rain during the drought. They won’t let go. They may explore their dreams separately but they will always come back to each other, to each other’s embrace, their home.


End file.
